ABSTRACT The MUSC Specialized Center of Research (SCOR) on sex/gender differences in addictive disorders and the relationship between stress and relapse has been highly productive for 15 years. In addition to coalescing a multidisciplinary group of investigators across different disciplines working closely together to explore sex and gender differences in addictions and the relationship between stress and drug use, the MUSC SCOR has provided a fertile training ground for new investigators and attracted senior investigators to apply their skills to sex- and gender-specific research. During the proposed renewal period, we will transition to a Specialized Center of Research Excellence (SCORE). We will continue to reach across campus and also extend our reach to nationwide, cross-SCORE collaborations and community-based initiatives focused on dissemination of research findings to improve health outcomes. The science within our research group also will grow with three tightly integrated research projects, new investigators and innovative technologies. To address critical public health needs, the proposed research projects will investigate sex differences in cannabis and opioid use disorders and directly inform addiction treatment development. The specific aims of this SCORE are to support and enhance translational scientific collaborations among the investigators conducting primary and pilot research projects, catalyze further growth of interdisciplinary sex- and gender-based research on the MUSC campus, expand foundational research training for Early Career Investigators dedicated to sex and gender-focused translational research, and develop strategic partnerships to enhance the translation and dissemination of SCORE findings and other relevant research to improve health outcomes.